Violetstripe's Destiny
by Thefallingfeathers
Summary: This is the story of EchoClan and how four brave cats fought to protect it, not only against a dark impending doom of all clans, but also, some against themselves.
1. EchoClan cats

**ECHOCLAN**

**Leader**: Shadowstar- Muscular jet black tom with sky blue eyes.

**Deputy**: Feathersplash- Gray tabby and white she-cat with amber eyes.

**Medicine cats**:

Dapplesong- Pale gray and golden calico she-cat with pale green eyes.

Darkpaw -Dark brown tabby tom with one white forepaw and a white nose; amber eyes.

**Warriors**:

Petalsplash- Pale ginger and white tabby she-cat with brown ears and brown tabby patches along her flank; green eyes.

-Mate Rainfall

Flamepool- Dark ginger tabby with white paws and green eyes.

App: Ivypaw

Rainfall- Gray-brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

-Mate Petalsplash

App:Cherrypaw

Willowleaf- Dark gray and white she-cat with green eyes.

Amberfall- Auburn tabby she-cat with white paws and amber eyes.

Bearfoot- Dark brown tabby tom with golden eyes.

Tigerfrost- Black tom with blue eyes.

Thrushcloud- Grayish tan tabby tom with blue eyes.

Redshade- Russet and black patched she-cat with a white belly and amber eyes.

Sootcloud- Dark gray she-cat with one white forepaw and a white muzzle; amber eyes.

Sparowstep- Brown tabby and white tom with golden eyes.

Cricketleap- Dark gray tabby tom with golden eyes.

Goldenriver- Golden brown tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and green eyes

App: Pebblepaw

Sageleaf- White tom with light gray speckles along his pelt.

-Mate Littlepool

Emberstorm- Dark gray tom with golden eyes.

-Mate Lionflower

App: Sunpaw

Nightpelt- Black tom with blue eyes.

Brokenfoot- Black and white tom with at twisted paw and amber eyes.

-Mate Moondust

Blacktail- White she-cat with black speckles along her back and a black tail; amber eyes.

-Mate Whiteflame

Nettleleap- Brown tabby tom with green eyes.

-Mate Olivedapple

App: Foxpaw

Whiteflame- White tom with green eyes.

-Mate Blacktail

App: Dewpaw

**Apprentices**:

Dewpaw -Gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Foxpaw-Russet tom with green eyes.

Ivypaw - Pale golden colored she-cat with green eyes.

Sunpaw -Pale golden tom with white paws and green eyes.

Pebblepaw -black and white tom with yellow eyes.

Cherrypaw -Dark ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes.

**Queens**:

Olivedapple- Cream colored she-cat with pale ginger speckles along her pelt and green eyes. [Mother of Nettleleap's kits Screechkit, Owlkit, Spiderkit, and Snakekit]

Moondust- Pale gray she-cat with white paws and blue eyes. [Mother of Brokenfoot's kits Violetkit, Snowkit, Palekit]

Littlepool- Petite gray tabby and white she-cat with blue eyes. [Expecting Sageleaf's kits]

**Kits**:

Screechkit -Calico she-kit

Owlkit -Black tom

Snakekit -Black tom

Spiderkit -Dark brown tabby tom

Violetkit -White she-kit with a gray purple stripe running down her back from her nose to her tail tip.

Snowkit -Pure white she-kit

Palekit -Pale gray and white she-kit

**Elders**:

Swiftpool- Petite black, gray, and white patched she-cat with golden eyes.


	2. Chapter one

Violetkit blinked open her icy blue eyes for the very first time. She sat in a den with her mother Moondust and her sisters Palekit and Snowkit, who laid curled up tightly at their mother's warm belly. In the next nest over was Olivedapple, a cream colored she-cat with pale ginger speckles, dappling her soft, fluffy pelt, and her kits Snakekit, Spiderkit, Owlkit, and Screechkit who were three moons older than Violetkit and her littermates. On the other side was another queen, Littlepool, her belly slightly swollen with kits to come.

Violetkit glanced at her sisters proudly seeing that she had been the first to open her eyes. "Snowkit, Palekit" she mewed excitedly poking at her litter mates with her small white forepaw. "Come on open your eyes there's so much to see!" Snowkit rolled over half asleep and blinked open her identical pale blue eyes. "Violetkit," she groaned, "we opened our eyes yesterday." Palekit nodded in agreement blinking hers open, and tiredly rubbing the sleep from them with her pale gray forepaw.;" "But they were closed." Violetkit protested disbelievingly. "We were asleep." Palekit groaned, which turned into a half yawn. "Until you woke us that is."

"Violetkit you finally opened your eyes!" Screechkit mewed happily excitement sparking in her eyes, which were beginning to turn a pale shade of green. "Yeah I guess." She replied, her excitement faded after learning she was actually the last one to open her eyes. "Now me and Owlkit can give you guys a tour of camp." Screechkit's eyes lit even brighter up as she spoke, and Violet started to smile a bit, slightly cheered up by Screechkit's excited and optimistic attitude. The calico she-cat padded over to her bother poking him in the side. "Wake up sleepy." She teased. "It's time to show Moondust's kits around camp." Owlkit rolled over lazily before finally standing up. "Ok let's go." He meowed yawning wide.

Screechkit and Owlkit padded out of the nursery, and Violetkit and her sisters followed, excited to be out of the nursery for their first time. The five kits padded out into a large clearing surrounded on all sides by large rocks and pine trees, except for a tunnel leading to the outside. There was a stone ledge up in the air, with a small cave in the rocks behind it. "That's Shadowstar's den." Screechkit meowed flicking her orange and black tail towards the cave. "And that ledge in front of it is where he holds meetings." Owlkit added.

"What's Shadowstar like? Is he a good leader?" Asked Snowkit curiously. "Very good." Replied Screechkit, earning an approving nod from her brother. "He's kind, loyal, wise-" "And don't forget really brave." Owlkit cut her off. He sounds great!" Violetkit mewed excitedly. "Yeah." Palekit agreed. "He is." Screechkit mewed glaring at Owlkit annoyed at him for interrupting. "But, one day I'm going to be leader and I'll be even better." She boasted. "Will you now?" A dark brown tabby tom asked, and the kits spun around to face him. "Of corse I will Nettleleap!" Screechkit mewed confidently. Violetkit had heard Olivedapple talk about Nettleleap before in the nursery, and she recalled her saying that he was her mate, and the father of Screechkit and her litter mates. "We're showing Moondust's kits around camp." Owlkit told his father. "It's their first time out." Nettleleap nodded and left them to their business. "Don't get into too much trouble." He purred as he padded off.

Screechkit lead them to a large den with thick bramble walls. "This is where the warriors sleep." She meowed and Owlkit flicked his short black tail to a small cave at the base of the rocks. "And that's the apprentice's den. Outside of the apprentice's den there were a pair of tom's tumbling on the ground practicing battle moves. One was a pale golden tom with white paws, the other a dark ginger tabby tom. Another apprentice, a gray tabby she-cat snuck up behind them, pouncing on the ginger tabby knocking him off his paws. "Good one Dewpaw!" Screechkit called to the apprentice. "Thanks Screechkit." Dewpaw called back. "No fair!" The ginger tom grumbled kicking at the dirt. "I was supposed to be fighting Sunpaw, you came out of nowhere." "Stop being a sore loser Foxpaw." The golden tom, who Violetkit assumed to be Sunpaw, said.

"Bye guys." Screechkit called out to the apprentices as she lead Violetkit and her sisters to a slightly larger cave that smelled of herbs. "This is the medicine den." She explained. A dark brown tabby tom with a white muzzle poked his head out of the den. "Are these Moondust's kits?" He meowed. "Yep Darkpaw." Screechkit mewed. "We're showing them around." The kits said goodbye to Darkpaw and Owlkit explained that he was the medicine cat apprentice. Next the saw the elder's den, an old fallen tree with brambles, twigs, and pine needles woven into thick walls and a roof.

"Hey Swiftpool!" Owlkit purred happily greeting the elder. She was a petite she-cat with shaggy gray and black fur that stuck out at awkward angles. Her eyes were a faded shade of amber and her belly, paws, and muzzle were all a dusty off white color. Violetkit imagined that Swiftpool was probably once a beautiful she-cat, with sleek glossy fur, but now in her older age, her looks were beginning to fade like the once bright amber of her eyes.

"How are you?" Screechkit mewed in a friendly tone. "A little stiff," she replied, her voice was tired and raspy as she spoke, "but otherwise I'm fine." "I can go ask Dapplesong to get you something for your joints." Owlkit volunteered flicking his stubby tail towards the medicine den. "That would be really helpful, thanks Owlkit." The old she-cat purred as she watched the small black tom bound off towards the medicine den.

"Now are these Moondust's kits?" Swiftpool meowed acknowledging the three tiny pale colored she-kits. "Yup." Violetkit mewed excitedly. "This is our first time out of camp. My name's Violetkit. Can you guess why?" She turned around so that Swiftpool could see the long gray-purple stripe that ran down her back. The elder looked at the marking on Violetkit's fur for a minute before finally saying. "Hmm suits you well."

Swiftpool turned to Palekit and studied her pale gray and white fur. "Why you look just as beautiful as your mother." She purred and Palekit smiled brightly, her blue eyes shining. "Thank you." She purred loudly in response. "I'm Palekit." Snowkit bounced up to Swiftpool annoyed that Palekit was getting all the attention. "My name is Snowkit." She purred sweetly. Violetkit gazed over her shoulder and saw Owlkit bounding up to them, herbs hanging from his jaws. The dark hued tom tripped clumsily over a rock and tumbled straight into Snowkit, knocking the tiny white she-kit over. He dropped the bundle he was carrying and the leaf spilled open, scattering berries across the camp floor. "Dapplesong said to give you fennel for your joint pain and some juniper because she heard you coughing earlier and she said that it would help with that." Owlkit quickly as Snowkit brushed dust off of her white pelt. "What did she say to give you for your clumsiness?" She spat. Owlkit flattened his ears embarrassed and backed up a little bit before quietly sitting down.

"Sorry about her." Palekit mewed apologetically to no cat in particular, she's a little irritable cause Violetkit woke us up early." "Am not." Snowkit pouted flipping on her belly, her short legs splaying out to the side

"Maybe you all could use a rest." A tom meowed from behind them. Violetkit whipped her head around quickly and came nose to nose with a muscular black and white tom with golden eyes and a twisted forepaw. "But Brokenfoot we're not tired." She whined yawning loudly in the middle. "Sure you're not." He purred affectionately licking his daughter on the head. "Come on girls, it's been a long day, you better go back to your mother and get some rest." "Ok daddy." Snowkit purred sweetly bounding up to Brokenfoot. Palekit rolled her eyes at her sister and then followed after them. Violetkit padded after her sisters reluctantly, wishing she could have had more time to explore.


	3. Chapter two

Violetkit and her litter mates sat below the meeting ledge bouncing excitedly as Shadowstar called a meeting. "Violetkit come here right now. You look like a mess." Moondust shrieked. Violetkit gazed at Snowkit and Palekit, their fur was smoothed down and shiny. Reluctantly, Violetkit allowed her mother to smooth her white fur, with her scratchy pink sandpaper tongue. When Violetkit decided that she had had enough she broke away. "Ok mama, that's good." She mewed quickly and ran back to her sisters.

Shadowstar stood on the meeting ledge gazing out over the clan, his blue eyes shifting across the crowd as the cats gathered. Littlepool's kits tumbled out of the nursery and Clearkit, and Pinkkit sat down next to Violetkit. "I wonder why Shadowstar called a meeting." Pinkkit mewed. "Maybe we'll get to fight those nasty TornClan cats." Clearkit suggested. "Doubt it, they never let us fight, or hunt, or do anything." Their brother Specklekit mewed appearing behind them. "It's our apprentice ceremony stupid." Snowkit rolled her eyes.

Shadowstar cleared his throat to speak. "Cats of EchoClan," he began, "I bring before you three kits who have reached their sixth moon. Violetkit, from this day forward you shall be named Violetpaw and your mentor shall be Feathersplash. Snowkit, you shall be called Snowpaw and your mentor shall be Lionflower. Palekit, you shall be called Palepaw and your mentor shall be Rowancloud. Violetpaw struggled to contain her excitement. The deputy was her new mentor. The three new apprentices touched noses with their mentors and the ceremony ended.

"What are we doing today?" Violetpaw Asked her mentor, bouncing up and down excitedly. "Well I was thinking that I'd take you on a tour of the territory. I'm going to ask Lionflower and Rowancloud if they'd like to join us, also stop bouncing, I thought you were an apprentice, so you'll need to stop acting like a kit." Violetpaw stopped bouncing immediately and Spiderpaw snickered a few fox lengths away, earning him a cuff on the ears by Screechpaw.

Rowancloud and Lionfower said yes and the six cats padded together through the rocky, mostly conifer forest. They walked over pine needles that littered the forest floor. They were somewhat pointy and cut into Violetpaw's soft pads. The patrol walked until they reached a dip in the ground leading down to a river with a fallen tree laying across it acting as a bridge. Feathersplash flicked her tail towards the river. "That's the border marker. RainClan territory is in the other side." Violetpaw had heard of RainClan cats. They were water loving cats, with sleek fur from eating lots of fish, and their pelt colors ranged mostly in blacks and grays. Brokenfoot had explained that their gray pelts blended in with the water making it easier to hunt without being seen by their prey.

"What do fish taste like?" Violetpaw blurted out. "Brokenfoot says that RainClan cats eat a lot of fish. Do they taste like vole?" She asked thinking of the small water dwelling rodent. "No not at all." Rowancloud mewed. "Yeah they're slimy, salty, and disgusting." Lionflower mewed making a face. Feathersplash padded off, down the side of the river. Violetpaw and her sisters followed until the river twisted off to the left away from their territory. In this part of the territory the many evergreen trees had begun to fade gradually into Oak and Birch, with the occasional maple or cedar.

Rowancloud stopped the apprentices and gestured towards a small patch of wild roses. "This is the TornClan border." The calico she-cat explained. "Only TornClan cats could stand to be surrounded by so many thorns."

"Does us well too." Meowed a cat from across the border. "It keeps out trespassers." A golden tom with long black stripes padded slowly into to open revealing himself. "EchoClan has new apprentices Rowancloud?" He asked condescendingly. "Mind your own business Lizzardfang." Lionflower hissed, lashing her long golden tail behind her. Feathersplash nudged the golden she-cat instructing her to stop. She padded forward. "Yes Moondust's kits have been apprenticed." Feathersplash mewed calmly. Lizzardfang nodded his head slowly. "Just make sure they keep to their side of the border." He spat before turning and padded off. "We wouldn't want to play in your thorn garden anyway!" Violetpaw called after him which earned her a dirty look from her mentor.

Feathersplash shook her head. "That's good for now. We'll go out and see the FallenClan and AspenClan borders tomorrow. You're paws must be sore by now." She meowed before turning to head back to camp. Violetpaw nodded and followed, her paws were sore, not that she'd admit it. Anything the warriors could do she could too. She wanted to prove that she could be strong.

"What's his problem?" Snowpaw asked. "It's not like any of us wanted to go play in thorn land anyway." "Yeah." Violetpaw added giggling, "No wonder they're called TornClan. They probably cut themselves on thorns every time they leave their den." Rowancloud shrugged. "TornClan cats can be a little hard headed but they're not horrible when you get to know them." Lionflower narrowed her eyes. "When have you ever gotten to know them?" She asked her sister suspiciously. "Well not well but they can't be totally bad, rude maybe but not a band of blood thirsty killers." Lionflower rolled her eyes.

"There are no good clans or bad clans." Featherspladh mewed. "All clan's are good and bad in their own ways. "emYou /emshouldn't be talking bad about TornClan until you make sure EchoClan is perfect." Violetpaw watched as Palepaw nodded quietly in agreement. "We all follow the warrior code right?" She mewed. "Shouldn't that be enough to keep us united instead of making us hate one another?" Lionflower stretched. "I don't hate any clan." She meowed. "TornClan just makes me want to tear out my own fur sometimes."


	4. Chapter three

Violetpaw sat outside her den watching the kits play. Specklekit, and Pinkkit wrestled, a blur of black and white fur, as they tumbled around the clearing. Their sisters Silverkit, and Flutterkit stayed close to their mother, not wanting to participate for Flutterkit was unbearably shy, and her sister Silverkit felt incredibly helpless, her milky, white, unseeing eyes holding her back. Clearkit was chasing a butterfly fluttering its delicate baby blue wings as it flew only a few tail lengths from the ground. Violetpaw saw the small dark gray tom hook it in his claws and bounce over proudly showing the older she-cat his catch.

"Look what I caught Violetpaw." He meowed proudly showing her the injured butterfly. There was a large tear in its tiny delicate wing. He set it down on the ground and the butterfly flapped its wings helplessly, trying to fly, but could not get off the ground for more than a second. Violetpaw scooped the creature up in her paws. "Come on little guy, fly away, you can do it." She whispered encouragingly, smiling sweetly as she spoke. Right before her eyes the tear in the butterfly's wing slowly mended itself and it flew off.

Violetpaw's fur bristled and she stepped back shocked. _What just happened?_ Clearkit stood staring at her his blue eyes wide. "Did I just do that?" She whispered. Clearkit nodded slowly.

Violetpaw didn't tell anyone what happened that day. She knew they wouldn't believe her, they'd think that she was lying or crazy, she even thought she was crazy. That night a silver tabby she-cat visited her in her dreams. "Hello Violetpaw." She purred. "Who are you?" Violetpaw asked shocked. She was sure that she had never seen this cat before, but she seemed strangely familiar in a way that she couldn't explain. "I am Echostar." She replied. "The first leader of EchoClan. Violetpaw had heard stories of Echostar. She had started EchoClan, formed it out of a band of rogues and kittypets, and taught them the warrior code. "I have a prophecy for you." Echostar meowed. "But I'm just an apprentice prophecies are for medicine cats and leaders. You must have made a mistake." Violetpaw replied her blue eyes wide with shock as she stood there staring at Echostar disbelievingly.

Echostar purred, her green eyes full of amusement. "I assure you I have not make a mistake. It will all make sense in time. Here is the prophecy. The darkness will be torn apart by a rose's thorns, letting the silver moon shine once more, reveling the clear violet skies." "But I don't understand." Violetpaw called out but Echostar was already gone.

Violetpaw woke up in her nest with a start, breathing rapidly. Snakepaw yawned, slowly blinking open his eyes next to her. "Be quiet Violetpaw." He mumbled tiredly his words slurring together. "Yeah." Spiderpaw yawned. "I bet they can hear you all the way in AspenClan. "Sorry." She mumbled.

Screechpaw was the next to blink open her eyes. "All I can hear is you two complaining. Just shut up and go to sleep." She snapped at her brothers. Snowpaw woke up next. "What's going on?" She mewed tired and confused. "Violetpaw woke us up." Spiderpaw complained. "Well you were the one that woke me up." Screechpaw argued. Violetpaw watched as her sister Palepaw rolled over and pulled moss over her ears trying to block out their arguing. She glanced over to Owlpaw who snored loudly oblivious to his bickering litter mates. "How is he still asleep." Violetpaw whispered to Snowpaw. Her sister shrugged. "Beats me."

Heavy pawsteps sounded outside the den and Nettleleap poked his large tabby head in. "What's going on in here?" he hissed. "They woke me up." Screechpaw flicked her tail towards her brothers. "We'll Violetpaw woke us up." Snakepaw complained. "I don't care who woke who up just go to bed all of you." "Yes dad." Spiderpaw, Snakepaw, and Screechpaw mewed ashamed. "Finally some peace and quiet." Snowpaw meowed yawning loudly as she curled back up to sleep resting her white tail tip over her bright pink nose.

Violetpaw tried to fall asleep again but her mind was racing with thoughts. _Why would Echostar trust me with a prophecy? What does it mean? What is the darkness? Did I heal that butterfly? What if I'm part of the prophecy? How will I be able to save the clans?_


	5. Chapter four

All the apprentices aside from Owlpaw were tired and sluggish the next morning. "Wake up you lazy fur balls." The black tom mewed jabbing their sides. Violetpaw rolled over ignoring the older apprentice. He grabbed her scruff in his jaws and pulled her up. "Come on Violet." He insisted. "You have dawn patrol today."

Violetpaw groaned loudly and pulled herself out of her nest. She trudged on to the exit where she met Flamepool, Lionflower, Nightpelt, Cherrynose, and Screechpaw. A few Fox lengths away she saw that Snowpaw and Spiderpaw had been collected for a hunting patrol with Sootcloud, Sparrowstep, Bearfoot and Rowancloud.

The patrol padded off into the woods. "We're going to patrol the TornClan border today." Flamepool mewed leading them off toward the border. "Ek TornClan cats." Violetpaw hissed quietly to Screechpaw. "I know." She shuddered. "How could any cat stand to live in a thorn garden like that?" "That's what I said first time I saw their territory." Violetpaw giggled. "That's enough." Flamepool scolded. "We're here to patrol, not discuss how much we hate TornClan. Lionflower stopped in her tracks. "No good border crossing fox hearts." She spat. "I said that's enough Lionflower." Flamepool meowed clearly annoyed. "They've been here." Lionflower hissed.

Violetpaw tasted the air and a nasty stench violated her tongue. She wrinkled up her berry pink nose and stuck out her tongue in disgust. "Yeah they've been here alright." She fake gagged as she spoke. "It's that no good fox heart Lizzardfang." Lionflower spat angrily. Violetpaw saw familiar golden eyes shining from behind the brambles and she shook her head blinking rapidly, but when she returned her gaze to where the eyes had been, they were gone. She shuddered and returned to the patrol.

It had been three sunrises since Violetpaw's patrol had scented Lizzardfang on their territory. There had been no reports of TornClan scent since, but the whole clan was on edge. "We need to attack and teach those no good border crossing fox hearts a lesson." Hissed Lionflower, anger blazing in her icy blue eyes. "Yeah! We'll teach them to mess with EchoClan." Foxfire agreed the same fire blazing in his green eyes.

"He's defiantly got his mother's attitude." Blacktail mewed rolling her amber eyes. Violetpaw looked around camp at the other cats. Screechpaw and Snakepaw were arguing over the best battle strategies, while their brother Spiderpaw was talking Snowpaw. Violetpaw stared at her sister, the snow colored she-cat looked really scared, but Spiderpaw seemed to be comforting her. The brown tabby tom had his tail wrapped around her sister's shoulders, and sympathy shone in his olive green eyes. Violetpaw had never seen him acting sympathetic before. Normally he was a rude fur ball who cared for no cat but himself.

She gazed around some more and saw Frozencloud by the nursery, her tail wrapped tightly around her kits, Hawkkit and Berrykit, as if she expected TornClan to attack any moment. Owlpaw and Cherrynose stood at the edge of camp practicing battle moves together. Rowancloud sat alone looking sick to her stomach as she watched her sister Lionflower rant about TornClan. Was that guilt Violetpaw saw in her eyes? Regret?


End file.
